starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Jedabak
Traducciones Hola Jedabak, soy KSK, el fundador de esta wiki y querría ofrecerte mi más sincera enhorabuena por las traducciones de Kreia y Darth Nihilus de parte de todos. No las he leido enteras pero a priori tienen pinta de ser un trabajo excelente. Muchas gracias. Por otro lado, simplemente comentarte que sería recomendable que utilizases la plantilla:informacion para las imagenes que subas. De nuevo muchas gracias, y esperamos tenerte mucho tiempo con nosotros. Un saludo. --KSK 09:24 15 sep 2007 (UTC) *Por favor, los años con punto en vez de coma y no olvides de poner las categorías y los enlaces a varios idiomas. Muchas gracias. 22:54 16 sep 2007 (UTC) Artículo destacado Hola Jedabak, soy Manuelin y te invito a que pases por la página Star Wars:Nominaciones a artículo destacado/Historia para que puedas votar y proponer por el artículo destacado de la Star Wars Wiki.-- un saludo Plantilla de videojuegos Puedes utilizar la plantilla para las imagenes de videojuego. En caso de que no encuentres cualquier otra plantilla pidemela. Muchas gracias por el esfuerzo. PD: Te recomiendo que crees tu página personal, para dar algunos datos sobre tí y tus trabajos realizados. 12:13 17 sep 2007 (UTC) *Ya he creado la nueva plantilla que solicitaste. A partir de ahora, para solicitar alguna nueva plantilla usa: Star Wars Discusión:Plantillas 15:57 23 sep 2007 (UTC) Colaboración Hola Jedabak ¿que tal va todo? he estado viendo tus últimos artículos y como veo que estas bastante interesado en los videojuegos de Kotor quisiera invitarte a que ofreciera tu colaboración y tus conocimientos al servicio de la recién creada Kotor Wiki que recoge todo lo relacionado con los videojuegos de Caballeros de la Antigua República Gracias por todo --Manuelin 10:51 30 sep 2007 (UTC) Discusión Hola Jedabank soy Mandalore the Great Killer, solo queria ofrecer mi ayuda en este articulo. tambien queria preguntar por que a quitado lo que yo escribi en Personajes Sith importantes y en Personajes de la Republica importantes,ya que yo veo que en la wiki en ingles hay mas informacion y tambien veo que lo que yo previamente puse ya no esta. Espero pronta Respuesta Graciaswww.inbc_@hotmail.com 15:30 3 nov 2008 (UTC)Saludos Hola soy Mandalore de nuevo y no encontre lo que me contesto me lo puede volver a responder? Espero pronta Respuesta Graciaswww.inbc_@hotmail.com 22:44 3 nov 2008 (UTC)Saludos Hola Jedabank soy Mandalore the Great Killer gracias por aclarar mi punto de vista y me equivoque diciendo que yo ayude en la edicion del de la otra wiki ya que ahora que recuerdo yo ayude fue en Guerras Mandalorianas , Exactamente en Key Mandalorians figures y en Key Republic Figures. yo solo creo que la imagen de malak no es buena y pienso que la que yo habia puesto era mejor. tambien quero saber como firmar con mi nombre de usuario y no con mi e-mail. Espero pronta Respuesta Graciaswww.inbc_@hotmail.com 23:05 3 nov 2008 (UTC)Saludos Felicitaciones Te escribo para darte mis más sinceras felicitaciones por el árduo y continuo trabajo de excelente calidad que estás realizando en la Wiki y para invitarte a crear tu página personal donde podrás dar información de tus trabajos realizados, así como de algunas informaciones sobre ti, tu colección o lo que gustes. Un saludo. 14:46 7 oct 2007 (UTC) Traducciones de la NOJ No se si conoces las ediciones en castellano de los primeros libros de la la NOJ. Pero suelen traducir los coralskippers somo "coralitas". 23:25 28 oct 2007 (UTC) *La verdad es q el tema de las traducciones es un laaargo tema que discutir. Hasta ahora estamos siguiendo por lo general los principios del diccionario de términos de SW. 23:35 28 oct 2007 (UTC) *Otra más: al menos en lo que yo he leído (de traducción oficial) llaman a las naves nodrizas vong mundonaves. 23:04 5 nov 2007 (UTC) :*Jajaja, buen detalle... fallo al copiar y pegar... la tarea de las plantillas es algo tedioda y monotona y a veces se pasan cosas de ese tipo. Gracias por el buen ojo. 23:35 5 nov 2007 (UTC) *Estoy empezando a recopilar todas las traducciones oficiales de términos aparecidos hasta el momento. Es una tarea un poco ardua porque hay que buscar en los libros y comparar y demás... pero poco a poco irá saliendo adelante para poder ayudarte con las traducciones. De momento puedes visitar el artículo de Vector Prime (novela) y la sección de esa misma novela en el diccionario de traducciones. Solo estan agregados lugares, creaturas y razas. Mi próximo objetivo son las naves y los títulos y organizaciones. Si quieres ir creando alguno de los enlaces en rojo de vector prime por el momento... Bienvenido sea. Gracias. 15:55 12 nov 2007 (UTC) :*El tema de las traducciones es bastante complicado y un poco lioso de explicar por aquí los puntos de vista. Si te parece bien agregame a mi cuenta de messenger. La intención es en un futuro no muy lejano crear unas políticas sobre traducciones. 17:47 12 nov 2007 (UTC) ::*Hmm, es un problema el desfase horario... a esas horas ya me estaré yendo a la cama :P. De momento no aparece que me hayas agregado. Pero, ya aparecera supongo. Si no hablamos hoy ya iremos hablando tranquilamente. Un saludo. 18:03 12 nov 2007 (UTC) *Hola. Si puedes usa la Plantilla:TNO y Plantilla:TOF para las referencias de traducciones. 18:50 17 nov 2007 (UTC) escuadrón rogue Hola jedabak, que tal? quisiera informarte de que la traducción de escuadrón rogue es escuadrón pícaro . Gracias --Manuelin 17:59 13 nov 2007 (UTC) hombres hola jedabak, que tal? soy yo otra vez quisiera decirte que no sabía lo disculparme por lo del escuadron rogue y añadirte que la categoría hombres en realidad es varones gracias --Manuelin 17:50 14 nov 2007 (UTC) Plantilla Solo informarte que estos dias estoy algo liado. En cuanto tenga un rato un poco mas amplio me ocupo de la batalla triple. Un saludo. 15:27 3 dic 2007 (UTC) *Ya tienes la plantilla de la . Un saludo. 16:29 6 dic 2007 (UTC) Distribución del trabajo *Perdon Jedabak pero la parte del exilio de Obi-Wan Kenobi me la he pedido yo antes. Gracias --Manuelin 20:27 27 dic 2007 (UTC) **No importa. Si quieres debido a que es una de las secciones más extensas y tiene varios apartados podriamos dividirnoslo entre los dos. Si quieres esta opción los apartados son: ***la Introducción ***Aventuras con Ferus Olin ***Misiones posteriores De esas tres elige una o dos de ellas y del resto me ocupo yo. De acuerdo --Manuelin 22:22 27 dic 2007 (UTC) ****De acuerdo --Manuelin 23:26 27 dic 2007 (UTC) Categoria varones Hola Jedabak soy yo otra vez recordarte que la categoría que tu crees que es hombres en realidad es la categoría de varones ya que se lo consulté a Ksk y eso es lo que me dijo.--Manuelin 23:26 27 dic 2007 (UTC) Traducciones Hola, simplemente decirte que ya que se estan manteniendo las cosas en general que dejas en inglés... por lo menos traduce las cosas que sabes como son y que tienen ya traducciones cuanto menos oficiales por favor. Por otro lado, permiteme felicitarte por el magnífico artículo de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong... aunque me da rabia leerlo pues es todos los spoilers imaginables de la saga... aunque la verdad, como tenga que esperar a que lo publiquen en español me puedo morir. jeje. 23:50 5 ene 2008 (UTC) *De milagro me has cogido, ya me iba a acostar :P. Con lo de las traducciones me refería a cosas como X-Wing y similares, que quizá lo hagas sin darte cuenta. Tengo que crear la plantilla de compañías... aquí tienes la de organizaciones Plantilla:Organización... para saber de otras plantillas tienes está página: Star Wars:Plantillas/Tablas de información 00:15 6 ene 2008 (UTC) agregame a adriancobosmartin@hotmail.com Cronología de la Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi Hola. Podrías encargarte de poner las referencias de las batallas de esta era? Te lo comento a tí pues es el tópico que estas tratando. Un saludo. 23:05 15 feb 2008 (UTC) ::Tranquilo, sin prisa ni obligaciones. Si quieres y puedes, sería como en la Cronología de la Era del Legado. 23:36 15 feb 2008 (UTC) Disculpas OK, Disculpas.--Gabriel Solo 18:43 29 feb 2008 (UTC) Yuuzhan Vong War Hablo un poco espanol, pero voy a dar una repuesta en ingles! Thank you for your message, (it's Harrar btw from Wookieepedia). I had a look at your Yuuzhan Vong War article and it's very impressive! Not that different to what I want to do. Unfortunately, I have my exams in about 6 weeks and way too much work to write it. Well, I could write it but then I'd get really anxious about my results! So you can expect me to start work on following the 22nd May, when my exams are over! I don't know if you saw it on my workbench (there's a link to it on my userpage), but it's coming along okay. Thing is, there's an absolute tonne of stuff out there, and I only have the 19 NJO books and Ylesia (the e-book). So it'll take so long because of all the other stuff in the Role Playing Games books which I don't have and can't really afford. So I need all the help I can get—the standard of your english is so good that I'm assuming you're bilingual? You could always help out if you wanted. What I'm trying to do in it, though, is present it as a war, not as the story of the Skywalkers and the Solos. So I don't make a big deal about Chewbacca, as you can see, and I won't about Tahiri, or Anakin. I think that works better for the encyclopedia. Anyway, thanks for your appreciation. I look forward to writing it: it has to be done because it's a crucial topic, and feel free to help out in May if you want. At the moment, though, I'm off the Wook. Sorry for the late reply! Harrar 20:11 26 mar 2008 (UTC) (Harrar) Gran Guerra Sith Hola, simplemente decir que aunque no ha hecho ninguna edición, BattleSurgeon está ya preparando el artículo de la Gran Guerra Sith. 10:37 12 may 2008 (UTC) *Hmmm, pues creo q lo mejor sería que hablases con el para ver que teneis hecho cada uno. 18:33 12 may 2008 (UTC) Traducciones Saludos Jedabak, nunca habíamos hablado pero siempre veo tus abundantes contibuciones y ambos hemos estado presentes en discursiones como la del nombre de las categorías animales / criaturas domésticos y gigantes / planetas gaseosos (en las que ambos hemos opinado pero todavía siguen abiertas para que la gente diga qué le parece y así unificar los criterios de la Star Wars Wiki). En cuanto a si imperiales, rebeldes o separatistas debería ir en minúsculas o en mayúsculas, pienso lo primero precisamente por el motivo que tú alegas: porque se refieren a individuos que pertenecen a una organización determinada, lo cual va en mayúscula en inglés (al igual que las personas que pertenecen a un país, como Italian, que en español se diría italiano en minúsculas). He estado meses sin ordenador porque en casa nos lo quitan para que mi hermano no se distraiga y estudie, pero antes de septiembre de 2007 por lo menos, que es cuando te registraste, yo así lo hacía. Precisamente me dedico principalmente a cambios pequeños y de estilo, y pensaba que mis dudas estaban resueltas por KSK y su estupendo Manual, pero sólo se dice que especies y gentilicios deben de ir en minúscula, y en cuanto a individuos pertenecientes a organizaciones no dice nada expresamente ahora mismo, pero yo entiendo que por analogía es en minúscula también. Respecto a Caballero Jedi y Maestro Jedi la verdad es que me surge la duda ante tus palabras. Las corrientes de la Fuerza Jedi y Sith van en mayúsculas por convenio, pero Caballero o Maestro no estoy seguro. La duda está en los rangos, como Rey, Reina, Capitán, Teniente, etc. si son en mayúsculas o en minúsculas. Personalmente en plural me es más agradable a la vista caballeros Jedi en minúsculas que en mayúsculas, pero quizás si se decide que el singular es en mayúsculas el plural también debe de serlo. Me parece que todo esto se debería discutir en la página de discursión del manual de estilo para poder aplicar todos el mismo criterio en todas las entradas de esta wiki. Es deseable que el criterio que se escoja perdure en el tiempo y sea el mismo que el de otros idiomas, pero no vamos a poner comas como separador de miles o puntos para decimales ni mayúsculas para especies o gentilicios como los anglosajones, porque en nuestro idioma no es así. Igual el día de mañana cambiamos como los alemanes y se quita lo de "Los artículos deben nombrarse siempre en singular, no en plural" y empezamos a nombrar los artículos de especies de animales / criaturas en plural en lugar de en singular. También me comentas que he editado varias veces, cuando sólo te estás refieriendo a una edición que hice pero en la que cambié muchas cosas. Todo fue porque vi la plantilla Quote en lugar de Cita, y ya que tenemos plantilla en cristiano mejor usarla, manía que me pegó Zeist Antilles y es fantástica. Es verdad que en Méjico, Portugal y otros países se dice Guerras Clónicas y en España Guerras Clon debido a las diferentes traducciones perfectamente oficiales y válidas. He visto que tú fuiste quien introduciste la mayor parte de esas traducciones al expandir el artículo y no eran nada a corregir, por lo que aprovecho para decirte que no tuve ánimo de ofenderte y que lamento si te ha molestado. De hecho pienso que en América se habla mucho mejor el español que en España (salvo el Spanglish y los numerosos anglicismos), imagina que una chica boliviana me dijo que era la primera vez que oía la palabra "almorzar" en España tras meses de estancia cuando se la dije a un bisabuelo, con los que se habla en plan antiguo. Pero bueno, menudo rollo, que espero tus interesantes aportaciones en las discursiones de estilo y que agradezco tu labor traduciendo artículos en nombre del frikismo. --Palpatine81 01:42 31 may 2008 (UTC) Fundadores de la República Hola Jedabak! Solo quería comentarte una tontería, pero que sería muy descortés no contestarte. Antes de todo permíteme quitarme el sombrero y felicitarte por las grandes progresiones de la Gran Guerra Sith. Quería decirte que justo ahora acabo de ver que en el Sabías qué, ya hace gigasiglos (del 11 de mayo), preguntaste si los fundadores de la República Galáctica eran más de los citados en la propuesta. Según el artículo de Alderaan, son los cuatro mencionados. Te lo comento aquí porque no me dí cuenta cuando lo pusiste y justo ahora lo pensaba colgar en la página principal, y claro, ya no podrías ver la respuesta en el Sabías qué. Hablamos cuando pueda volver a hacer un minirespiro. Hasta la próxima! --Battle Surgeon 22:12 4 jun 2008 (UTC+1) Vienen refuerzos! Hola Jedabak! Ya he acabado los exámenes y estoy a tope para ayudarte en la Gran Guerra Sith. Como veo que llevas buen ritmo con el artículo he decidido ir convirtiendo en azules los enlaces rojos. --Battle Surgeon 12:04 26 jun 2008 (UTC+1) * OK! Recibido! Me pondré manos a la obra con la consecuencias. --Battle Surgeon 23:11 26 jun 2008 (UTC+1) Canciller, la Gran Guerra Sith ha terminado! Solo quería felicitarte por el gran trabajo que has hecho con el artículo de la Gran Guerra Sith, que ya está acabado. Para mi gusto, un MUY buen artículo. También quería proponerte un método para distribuirnos los enlaces en rojo del artículo. Te explico lo que he pensado: De aquí poco colgaré una lista con todos los enlaces en rojo del artículo en mi página de discusión. De tal manera que nosotros nos vamos pidiendo los artículos, para evitar que estemos trabajando con el mismo. Por ejemplo, había pensado poner, en mi caso, (BS) al lado del artículo en el que esté trabajando. Del mismo modo invito a más usuarios a colaborar. Dime que te parece, lo estaba pensando el otro día. --Battle Surgeon 18:14 2 jul 2008 (UTC+1) *He colgado la lista de enlaces en rojo. Te he reservado Satal Keto, siéntete libre de escojer los que quieras. Lo del Proyecto Gran Guerra Sith me parece razonable, es un tema que da de mucho. --Battle Surgeon 17:04 3 jul 2008 (UTC+1) Artículos Destacados Buenas, en la página de discución de Lord Hammu colocaste que tal vez nos podríamos asociar para realizar artículos destacados? Ahora mismo estoy realizando el proyecto de la Marina Imperial, por si te interesa. Salu2!! --Darth Zerg 17:34 13 ago 2008 (UTC) Recuerda azul Hola Jedabak, por favor revisa Categoría:Artículos que se están azuleando, acababa de terminar el artículo Darkknell como objetivo de azulear la introducción de Ysanne cuando he visto que ya lo has hecho. Para evitar solapamientos de edición como esté por favor consulta antes con el usuario que esta azuleando, tal y como dice la plantilla , gracias de paso por tus correciones en el artículo de Ysanne. Un saludo.--Zeist Antilles (comunicador) 18:06 16 ago 2008 (UTC) :Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, pero no me gusta nada copiar artículos de Wikipedia, (ni de ningún otro sitio), no porque no me gusten sino porque es trabajo de otra/s persona/s y al copiaro aquí se omite su autoria. Aparte que tampoco veo nada de interesante en repetir información que ya está en otro sitio y el trato que se da aquí a los artículos es distinto al de Wikipedia. Si quieres hacerlo tú tan solo avísame para yo poder dedicarme a otra cosa, de momento yo continuo creando artículos de la introducción de Ysanne por orden de aparición en el texto, si quieres hacer alguno o colaborar en tandem conmigo tan solo avísame, un saludo.--Zeist Antilles (comunicador) 18:34 16 ago 2008 (UTC) ::Adelante, son todo tuyos. El artículo de Sate Pestage de Wikipedia no sé si tiene calidad aceptable o no, porque no lo he visto.--Zeist Antilles (comunicador) 19:15 16 ago 2008 (UTC) Hola Jedabak, he puesto una lista con los artículos en rojo para azulear en la pág de discusión de Ysanne, he puesto tu nombre en los artículos que me dijiste tenías planeado hacer, sí quieres hacer más ya sabes :) Un saludo.--Zeist Antilles (comunicador) 19:53 17 ago 2008 (UTC) Armada Imperial Hola Jedabak, cuando tengas tiempo me podrías ayudar en transformar en azul los enlaces en rojo del artículo: Armada Imperial, gracias. Salu2!! Darth Zerg 19:26 18 ago 2008 (UTC) The Clone Wars Hola, simplemente comentarte que si puedes, con la sinopsis de la película, no te limites solo a traducir. Podrías (si quieres claro) hacer un resumen un poco más amplio, al estilo de el de el Ep IV en la wookieepedia (que además es in-universe). Un saludo, y gracias. 21:39 1 sep 2008 (UTC) Ossus Hola, he visto que has puesto la etiqueta azul a Ossus, tenía pensando hacer algunos artículos de ahí, me pregunto si puedo participar en el azuleado. Normalmente suelo tener intención de hacerlo en todos los artículos que he trabajado como este. Un saludo.--Zeist Antilles (comunicador) 13:26 10 sep 2008 (UTC) Plantilla Dialogo Buf gracias por el enlace, he encontrado una apropiada, mañana investigaré la que me falta.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 01:03 28 oct 2008 (UTC) Artículo Bueno Si por favor. Si hay algo que despues haya que ajustarnos un poco lo cambiamos... pero basicamente serán las mismas reglas. 22:19 5 nov 2008 (UTC) *Ya ha solucionado Zeist el tema de la imagen de AB. Tambien he corregido los enlaces de cuando hacemos clic en las imágenes de AD y AB, pero tardará un tiempo el sistema en asimililarlo. Un saludo. 11:25 8 nov 2008 (UTC) Citas Hola Jedabak, aprovecho para saludarte y felicitarte por tu trabajo en la Wiki y te comento que en la cita que propusiste de Difícil elección pusiste como fuente a Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, pero como que no lo creo, ¿puedes confirmarmelo? Por otro lado, no dejes de aportar citas, lo haces bien. --Lop-Har Kela 02:57 6 nov 2008 (UTC) *Hola Jedabak, quiero que veas Star Wars Wiki:Zona de pruebas, es mi plan para mejorar la página de Star Wars Wiki:Cita del día, donde tiene una tabla de contenidos, pero lo interesante es que en ella estoy poniendo una liga a el historías de citas, pero como ya esta muy grande y hay que dividirla, está en secciones, de tal a tal letra (aún no bien definido) cada grupo de letras en una página independiente, fíjate como lo hice. Pues quería pedirte a ti o a KSK que si me pueden ayudar, para ver como hacemos esto, lo discutimos en un foro o que? me dicen.--Lop-Har Kela 05:35 10 ene 2009 (UTC) :Muchas gracias Jedabak, eso es lo que necesitaba, agregaré tus citas, pero de momento pondré todas las de la novela del Episodio III, ¿la tienes verdad? Yo tengo la novela de las Guerras Clon, como verás, de allí he sacado algunas. Bueno, estaré al pendiente de tus citas, pero firma tus votos en la página. ¿Ya viste como organicé el historial de citas?--Lop-Har Kela 20:24 18 ene 2009 (UTC) ::Pues si en ocasiones he puesto citas seguidas porque he considerado interesante dedicarle una seguidilla de días a un solo tema pero también me gusta la variedad. Oye, yo tengo los libros Labyrinth of Evil y Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader y los considero de lo mejor que tengo, los disfrutaras mucho, ya verás, algún día que vaya a Morelia sería bueno vernos e intercambiar impresiones (o libros).--Lop-Har Kela 21:57 18 ene 2009 (UTC) Retos Hice eso por que la lista esta pronta--Precedente 00:23 10 nov 2008 (UTC) El diccionario me confundió--Precedente 23:01 16 nov 2008 (UTC) *Me pongo a hacer otras cosas no nuevas sino a medio terminar mientras espero los resultados y no esta tan mal como para alarmarse--Precedente 00:28 18 nov 2008 (UTC) *¿Puedo seguir?--Precedente 17:16 19 nov 2008 (UTC) *Todo o solo lo dudoso--Precedente 00:03 20 nov 2008 (UTC) *De lo que pedís que ponga en el registro--Precedente 00:20 20 nov 2008 (UTC) *S.O.S Bueno no demoren tanto o voy a pensar que se olvidaron y a eso es a lo que yo llamaría problemas.--Precedente 17:58 20 nov 2008 (UTC) *¿Cuando les digo que no se me ocurre mas piensan que es de haragan?--Precedente 05:40 23 nov 2008 (UTC) *Bueno era cierto solo una aquí o allá después de como quince vueltas si no no pòndria ninguna alerta de estas--Precedente 20:21 23 nov 2008 (UTC) *¿Porque estas cosas tienen las consecuencias de eso si es que pasaron antes?--Precedente 01:45 1 abr 2009 (UTC) *¿Alguna pista de donde buscar alli o sigo con otra cosa?--Precedente 18:41 24 abr 2009 (UTC) *Con mucho entusiasmo y poca o ninguna guía me suelen pasar esas cosas--Precedente 00:56 1 jun 2009 (UTC) *Era una admision no un rechazo--Precedente 22:45 1 jun 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Hola compañero, gracias por el ofrecimiento.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 19:16 20 nov 2008 (UTC) :Sí quería decir que sí, adelante, de hecho puedes hacerlo con todos los artículos que requieren imágenes si quieres, tú o cualquier usuario, pues para eso está el aviso de se requieren imágenes disponibles. Como es mucho trabajo me ofrezco para ayudar con las tablas de información, para que no tengas que hacerlo tú todo. También tengo intención de que Zsinj y todos los AD que he traducido de la Wookiee lo sean también aquí, sí es que así lo decide la comunidad. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:31 29 dic 2008 (UTC) ::Por supuesto, colabora con lo que tú quieras. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:46 29 dic 2008 (UTC) ''The Clone Wars'' ¿Podrías por favor encargarte de ir actualizando fechas de la plantilla de portada de la serie de animación de Canal5? En el caso de que no se emita alguna semana o de que haya algún cambio de día, yo no tengo constancia de ello, y creo que es mejor que seas tú quien lo haga, ya que sigues la serie. 15:36 25 nov 2008 (UTC) simbolos una pregunta ¿que significan esos simbolos que hay en la parte superior derecha de algunos artículos como este o este? gracias por adelantado Comando clon Saludos Jedabak... Quisiera pedirte un favor, cuando tengas tiempo revisa el artículo de comando clon para ver si ya cumple con los requisitos para ser un AB. Además, si puedes agrégame (por si tengo otra duda): (swgluis@hotmail.com). 22:46 9 dic 2008 (UTC) Redirección Saludos Jedabak... Me gustaría que me ayudaras, porque ya que son muchos artículos para que yo solo los traslade todos a una infinidad de nombres, me vendría bien tu ayuda. Podríamos organizarnos para trasladar todos esos artículos y terminar el trabajo. 19:20 29 dic 2008 (UTC) AYUDA amigo suy nuevo enla wikia y acabo de crear mi pagina de usuario pero no se como poner las etiquetas esas de que cual es tu idioma y todo eso me podrias decir???????????????? Darth pepe 11:16 11 ene 2009 (UTC) Gracias Hola Jedabak, gracias por rectificar la aparición de Vana Dorja, se me fué la cabeza al modificarlo y no me di cuenta de que era su padre el que aparece en Rebellion. Un saludo. --Reiksher 23:04 4 feb 2009 (UTC) Lord David le deja un mensaje Querido señor '''Jedabak, déjeme decirle con toda sinceridad que lo subestimé un poco. Leí la respuesta al (increíble y excesivamente grosero mensaje que le puse), y la verdad es que me quedé muy sorprendido. Lamento si le dije cosas que lo molestaron, pero debe entender que fue por la indignación del momento, y al fin y al cabo mi deseo es únicamente aportar a la Wiki. No quiero que lo tome a mal ni nada, pero debo confesar que esperaba una respuesta mucho más ofensiva y un poco agresiva. Quiero que quede claro eso, lo siento mucho si me comporté muy mal, pero fue simplemente por un mal rato que yo pasé. Sepa que quiero ser amigo de usted, al igual que soy de todos los administradores y usuarios de esta Wiki tan maravillosa. Eso por ese lado. Ahora, por el lado de las traducciones, sepa usted que yo también tengo un nivel muy avanzado del idioma inglés y he leído y escrito cosas de Star Wars en inglés. Me inscribí en Wookieepedia en inglés al igual que sé que usted lo hizo, y traduje el artículo del Capitán Rex y del Comandante Cody de la fuente original. Debo decirle que cuando vi el artículo de Rex, me pareció sumamente corto y que la imagen era un poco borrosa. Entonces me fijé arriba un cuadro de texto que decía : "...puedes ayudarte con las Wookieepedias en otras lenguas..." y pues, así lo hice. Me metí en la Wiki y vi el enorme contenido que traía sobre las campañas, estrategias y participación del capitán. Lo traduje al artículo bien, pero por alguna razón (que le juro no sé por qué) se tachó. Sí, yo también me quedé sorprendido, me dije "pero qué idiota soy", revisé otra vez el artículo a ver si por casualidad lo había tachado, pero no. No. Había texto escrito al igual como lo hay en este mensaje que está leyendo. No sé que pasó y lo dejé así. Posteriormente, reviso el artículo y el tachón se quitó, me alegré, revisé la discusión y vi su comentario, junto con otros. No sabía que responder, (además que en la calle sonaba una canción que no me gustaba mucho...) y escribí lo primero que se me ocurrió. Sí, fui muy grosero, pero como ya dije, me disculpo. Hice lo mismo con Cody, pero con este sí no tuve ese problema, y bueno, con respecto a las BSO de los Episodios, KSK y Zeil Antilles ya me lo explicaron, y no tengo problema al respecto. Ahora, cambiando de tema, me gustaría que usted me dijese cómo coloca los cuadros en la plantilla de usuario que dicen por ejemplo: Este usuario apoya el Imperio Galáctico, o, me di cuenta que usted aprueba el exterminio Gungan, debo decirle que yo también, (Por eso apoyaba a la Federación de Comercio cuando vi Episodio I), pero principalmente odio a los Ewoks, y me parece que son lo menos indicado en toda la saga. Como podrá ver en mi página [David| [1 ]]. Y también me gustaría que me explicara cómo pongo las citas que dicen dos o más personas, que la verdad, no sé cómo. PS: Please answer to my requirement and forgive my foolishness. With al due respect, --Lord David 01:16 10 feb 2009 (UTC) Petición Señor Jedabak, sabe usted que quisiera pedirle algo. Si bien es cierto que usted es un administrador y que ve los artículos, esta Wiki tiene muchos artículos y rara vez es fácil encontrar algo que no haya (más la que está en inglés) así que quisiera saber si puedo ayudar en algo que tenga tiempo muerto, por ejemplo colocando nombres rojos en azules, o escribiendo artículos sobre personajes. Recientemente tuve la oportunidad de colocar la parte de Clone Wars al artículo de Plo Koon, crear el de R3-S6 y el de la Estación Skytop, pero rara vez puedo conseguir uno. Yo sé mucho de la historia, pero me especializo centralmente en la era del Alzamiento del Imperio y una parte de la Era de la Rebelión. Si puedo ayudar en algo, por favor dígame en mi página de Discusión. Con todo respeto, --Lord David 19:36 11 feb 2009 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, amigo Jedabak, te escribo para decirte que muchas gracias por proporcionarme la información de los artículos que necesitan adelantarse. Como estoy seguro que ya conocerás, me estoy esforzando actualmente para hacer crecer el artículo de Asajj Ventress, y le incorporé la parte de '''The Clone Wars que no tenía. Solo quería hacerte una pregunta, verás, sabes que yo vivo en Venezuela, pero aquí no es muy fácil conseguir ni novelas ni comics de Star Wars, aunque hubo una época (la pudiéramos llamar como una Edad de Oro), por los años 2004 y 2005, donde sí se conseguía de todo, pero actualmente apenas puedo encontrar uno que otro juguete. Mira, hablo en serio cuando digo que me esforcé muchísimo para conseguir estas novelas: *'Labyrinth of Evil' *'The Phantom Menace' *'Attack of the Clones' *'Revenge of the Sith' *'Star Wars, from The Adventures of Luke Skywalker' *'La Guerra de las Galaxias' y *'Ambush at Corellia' Te confieso que esta búsqueda me llevó mucho, y que sí he podido conseguir muy bien los juegos y los comics, pero lo que son los Soundtracks y las Novelas me han costado. Quisiera preguntarte si en México es igual o diferente. Si puedes conseguirlas a precio accesible, o si tuviste que esforzarte igual que yo... Sabes que siempre quise tener las novelas: Cloak of Deception, Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, Death Star, todas las de Republic Commando y Shadow Hunter. PS: Por favor respóndeme, para ver si voy para allá y me gaste mis buenos billetes... Con todo respeto, --Lord David 23:14 12 feb 2009 (UTC) ''Clone Wars'' en Cartoon Network México Hola Jedabak, hoy (viernes 13 de febrero) emitieron el primer episodio (Ambush) de Clone Wars pero tambien emitieron el segundo, el de Malevolence, me gustaria corregir lo que pusieron en la pagina principal o que tu lo corrigieras. E igualmente te informo que el proximo episodio no sera a las 7:00 sino a las 7:30 Saludos --01:52 14 feb 2009 (UTC) Battlefront 2 los otros dias habia creado unos articulos de los niveles del videojuego SW battlefront 2. pero fueron borrados y en el historial figura tu aparicion y marcado como innecesario.no tengo intencion de ofender ni de señalar con el dedo a nadie, solo que a mi me parece que seria necesario comprender las misiones del juego, ya que interpreta cosas que no se contaron en las peliculas. se despide amablemente, Shu Mai Hola, amigo Jedabak. Quisiera decirte que hace poco traduje el artículo de Shu Mai del Wookieepedia en inglés, sé que puede ser un poco fastidioso, pero como eres administrador y tienes autoridad en la Wiki, me gustaría que le echases un vistazo y me dijeras si te gustó o no. Gracias, 14:00 24 feb 2009 (UTC) **Hola, Jedabak. Gracias por responderme. En primer lugar me agrada mucho que te hayas leído el artículo, porque estuve sábado y domingo traduciéndolo, de verdad que sí. Con respecto a las imágenes, me fijé que en Wookieepedia en inglés, por ejemplo, señalaba lo de la Mechno Chair, que yo decidí traducirlo como Silla Mecánica, porque me parece que es la más apropiada. Sabes que coloqué la imagen de la silla de Gunray y la de Grievous porque en el artículo no se había explicado, y pensé que para una presentación primaria del artículo, sería buen aclarar a Grievous y cómo era este, al igual, pensé que sería importante señalar lo que es una silla mecánica, pero usted puede hacer con las imágenes lo que considere, simplemente digo que eso sería necesario para una buena idea primaria, sobre alguien que está leyendo el artículo. Por ejemplo pensé en colocar una imagen de Dooku también para mostrar la alianza con el Gremio. Sabe que la imagen de Mai diciendo que la CSI pudiese ser una traición, estaba en la Wookieepedia original, y yo puse esas imágenes. Las Traducciones: Debo decir que yo al escribir cuido mucho mi gramática, de modo que no me quede un solo fallo, pero uno es un ser humano y por lo tanto se equivoca, y puede que haya tenido varios errores ortográficos. Sabe que hubieron veces en las que me inspiré un poco y le coloqué una que otra cosita en el texto de estas. Me di cuenta que en inglés, se repetían mucho los nombres, o a cada rato decían However, However y usted lo puede notar en mis Como sea, Sin embargo, de cualquier manera. Quería cambiar uno que otro término para que no fuese tan repetitivo, no sé que opina usted. Sabe que ese artículo era sumamente largo, y como lo puede notar no lo hice en media hora, sentado relajado con un café en la mano, no, estuve el fin de semana completo traduciéndolo, y de hecho, la única parte que no traduje fue la de su muerte, porque sabía mucho de esta, debido a que vi Episodio III, me leí la novela y tengo el comic, y todo eso, me inspiré un poco y estaba apresurado por terminarlo, de modo que puede que me haya equivocado. En el artículo original decía que ella era Presidente del Gremio, yo le puse Presidenta. Entre Bastidores y demás cosas: Sabe que estaba sumamente agotado y decidí dejarlo hasta su muerte, entonces descansé un poco, y pensé que con colocar las apariciones, pronto alguien colocaría lo que yo omití, o si no sucede así, yo con todo gusto puedo hacerlo. Si hubieron cosas que hablé de forma presente y no en pasado, lo siento mucho, simplemente lo creé lo mejor posible y así me quedó. Yo tampoco soy un fanático de Shu Mai, pero me di cuenta de que casi ningún líder separatista tenía su artículo creado. También se le deberían hechar una manita a los de Rune Haako y Wat Tambor. Sabe que me agrada mucho que usted haya podido leerse mi artículo y dado su opinión, porque verdaderamente me esforcé para terminarlo. Y si no pude con los otros datos, con todo gusto puedo volverlos a hacer. Gracias por responderme, 03:58 25 feb 2009 (UTC) Hola, Jedabak. Acabo de borrar las imágenes incorrectas y las que eran las coloqué, junto con sus nombes en inglés, como puede notar en el artículo de Shu Mai, quiero que me diga si le parece bien, o si no. Gracias por todo, 15:52 1 mar 2009 (UTC) **¡YA! ¿Feliz? Ok, chévere. 19:05 1 mar 2009 (UTC) ¡Gracias! Gracias por todo, Jedabak, de verdad que sí. Recientemente vi el artículo de Shu Mai, y vi que le colocaste un aviso de que es casi destacado, tranquilo, voy a ponerme a azulearlo, o a hacerle la modificación necesaria. Aprecio mucho tu consejo y toda la ayuda que me has dado desde que llegué, con todo y que en más de una ocasión me puse algo estúpido con lo de las traducciones, o muy insultante con lo de Rex (que por cierto acabo de expandir), pero voy a hacer todo lo que pueda, para que la señora Shu Mai pueda ser destacada en esta wiki. ¡Ja! Bueno, muchas gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado, de verdad que sí. Me gustaría saber que ya que eres un administrador, y llevo por lo menos un mes, creo, o menos en esta Wiki, para ser como tu Aprendiz Padawan, o algo así. Chao, 01:40 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Articulo Destacado los otros dias me mencionaste que se me habia borrado la foto que abia colocado conb respecto al artículo destacado del mes anterior(vua rapuun) por que no era oficial', pues hoy me encargue de colocar una fuente importante en el art de la nueva guerra sith, lo cual lo clasifica como algo importante, y no algo no oficial, no veo que esta mal, ya que tendria derecho a colocar esa plantilla ya que durante este mes el art destacado sera ese... Sistema de rangos *Ya he hecho un primer boceto de lo que podría ser la política de rangos. Pasate a ver que te parece y propon los cambios que consideres oportunos. Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos y Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos/Ascensos de rango. Me voy a dormir :P 00:05 5 mar 2009 (UTC) Tu aprendiz se presenta Hola Jedabak. He visto que finalmente serás tú mi maestro, asi que simplemente comentarte que aceptaré consejos, criticas, sugerencias, regañinas (no muchas espero) y por supuesto que espero que ambos qprendamos de ésta relación maestro-aprendiz. De momento cmo podrás ver el mi página de usuario, estoy trabajando con mi articulo de prioridad caza estelar Ala-B y con algunos artículos sueltos que voy editando cada poco tiempo. De todos modos, si tienes alguna directriz o misión que encomendarme, notificamela cuando lo desees para ponerme a ello. De momento nada más creo,. Un saludo. 15:08 8 mar 2009 (UTC) :*De momento he retirado del articulo de caza estelar Ala-B los enlaces sobrantes, como me indicaste. En cuanto a mis gustos de la saga, me gusta todo... si bien estoy más formado en la era de la Antigua República y en la era del Alzamiento del Imperio y por el contrario tengo menos gusto por la era del Legado. En cuanto a personajes si que no tengo preferencias (aunque ver a éste muerto no tendría precio). Por lo demás, me gustan los aspectos más técnicos, naves y vehiculos, organizaciones y planetas...etc. Soy bastante aficionado a todos los videojuegos de la saga (lo irás notando) y siempre ando buscando nueva información sobre ésta para nutrir mi cerebro (así llegué aqui). De momento no se me ocurre qué más decirte, te dejo mi correo y Messenger para tener un contacto más rapido cuando coincidamos, aunque hasta dentro de un mes más o menos estaré como hasta ahora, con una actividad bastante reducida (trabajo en cine y cuando estamos en un proyecto nos consume mucho tiempo), reiksher@hotmail.com y por ahora nada más, me voy a dormir un poco, ¡que me tengo que levantar a las 7 y son casi las 2!. Un saludo maestro. May the Force be with you. 00:52 9 mar 2009 (UTC) :*Hola de nuevo Jedabak, a lo largo de ésta semana (hasta el lunes 23) no estaré disponible casi ningún día, me voy a EEUU y estaré bastante ocupado con reuniones y demás, pero a partir del día 24 tendré bastante tiempo para poder dedicarle a la wiki y me pondré a terminar mis atriculos inacabados. Hasta entonces, si surge cualquier cosa, notificamelo en mi página de discusión o por email. Un saludo maestro y como siempre...may the Force be with you. 18:48 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Padmé Amidala Amigo, POR FAVOR, que se te quite la tentación... si te dije que voy a crear el artículo de Padmé, lo voy a hacer, PÉSELE A QUIEN LE PESE. Por favor, no me obligues a ser grosero... --Lord Hammu 02:36 24 mar 2009 (UTC) ¿Mi rango? Oye amigo, ¿a qué rango pertenezco yo? O sea, tú sabes que he creado el artículo de Jango Fett, el de la Academia Jedi Telosiana y estoy trabajando en el de Padmé... es por eso que no puedo ser aprendiz, es muy denigrante... --Lord Hammu 02:39 24 mar 2009 (UTC) Tienes razón... Tienes TODA la razón: no soy constante... y por eso te agradezco que quisieras terminar el artículo de Padmé, pero créeme, yo me encargo y TE JURO QUE YO LO ACABO CON MUY BUENAS IMÁGENES Y TODO (también voy a crear mi página de usuario, créeme). Sólo me surge una pregunta: ¿o sea que si editara más constantemente y atendiera a un aprendiz, sí podría ser Maestro? --Lord Hammu 03:58 24 mar 2009 (UTC) Oye Jedabak,¿el articulo de Darth Plagueis es destacado?--Darth Ivan 19:15 28 mar 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) Gracias. --Darth Ivan 19:31 28 mar 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) Oye el usuario Alharo ¿puede votar para que se asigne un maestro?--Darth Ivan 22:58 29 mar 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) Ah ok y gracias.--Darth Ivan 23:06 29 mar 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) Darth Vader:El Señor Oscuro ¿Oye tu ya leiste este libro?--Darth Ivan 00:23 31 mar 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) ¿y si esta chido?--Darth Ivan 00:31 31 mar 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) Ala-B Saludos Maestro. ¿Qué tal todo? espero que bien, cuando puedas, ¿podrías echar un vistazo al artículo del caza estelar Ala-B? aún me queda traducir e incluir las fuentes, notas y referencias y los enlaces externos, pero por lo demás está finalizado. Lo más probable es que una vez termine con los detalles (fuentes etc...) me ponga a redactar algunos artículos rojos que enlazo desde el mismo artículo, a no ser que tengas algo en mente para mi. Nada más por ahora, me despido maestro. May the Force be with you... 00:58 31 mar 2009 (UTC) *Eso está hecho, de momento he votado una nominación a AB (tuya por cierto) el artículo de Kolto, ire revisando más cuando vaya teniendo tiempo. Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, ¿Crees que cuando "azulee" algunos de los enlaces del caza estelar Ala-B el articulo sería apto para ser nominado a AB? Por ahora éstos días seguiré creando los artículos enlazados en rojo al articulo, sobretodo instrumentos técnicos que son artículos bastante cortos pero aún asi importantes para completar la información. Nada más de momento. May the Force be with you... 23:19 1 abr 2009 (UTC) Políticas Excelente trabajo Jeda, esto ayudará a consolidar definitivamente la wiki. En cuanto se cierre la votación de las traducciones deberiamos pasar a votación del resto de políticas... ya sea de forma individual, agrupándolas por temática o todas a la vez. ¿Qué plazos de votación t parecerían apropiados? 01:18 11 abr 2009 (UTC) Precisamente para incitar el voto pensaba que sería más sencillo anunciarlos en "pequeños packs" con un tiempo determinado... para que la gente los leyese bien y opinase. Anunciándolos siempre de igual modo que las traducciones. 14:40 11 abr 2009 (UTC) :Ok, intentaré ponerme en contacto con ellos. En cualquier caso, supongo q a falta de más admins, con que tu y yo estemos de acuerdo en la votación de las políticas y no haya ninguna alegación en contra... o al menos ninguna sólida podríamos darlas por buenas. Una semana me parece bien. Poniéndolo en la cabecera se ve que la gente vota. En cuanto a la que se está llevando a cabo, la cerramos el martes o la dejamos hasta los 10 días? 00:34 12 abr 2009 (UTC) Batalla de Koros Major Saludos Jedabak. A mí sí que me parecía necesario borrar la redirección, porque me estaba haciendo un lío. En la Wookieepedia así está, pero porque hay un youmay y el artículo está creado, pero tampoco está del todo bien ahora mismo. La confusión entre ambas batallas es por el nombre, porque se llaman igual, tú que llevas casi diez mil ediciones las distinguirás muy bien, pero a mí me parece que al usuario medio le podría llevar a equívocos, por eso por lo menos ahora me parece que con una página de desambiguación el que llegue ahí se encuentra en un cruce de caminos en el que puede escoger. --Palpatine81 09:58 13 abr 2009 (UTC) Orden al final de los artículos Saludos Jedabak. He visto que has editado el artículo de Dubrillion únicamente moviendo los enlaces de idiomas después las categorías. Antes, al final de los artículos, se ponían primero las categorías y luego los idiomas, pero ahora se pone automáticamente igual que tú lo has puesto. Quería preguntarte acerca de todo esto por si lo sabes, porque yo no estoy enterado. Es que me pareció que en la Wookieepedia también estaba esto de las categorías automáticas pero lo quitaron (supongo que por su poca utilidad y la falta de libertad que supone, a pesar de que hace editar más sencillo para los novatos), o igual nunca lo han usado. Y ya que te estoy preguntando las categorías al final de los artículos se ponen por orden alfabético, no hay normas al respecto o se ha debatido algo últimamente. Es que en las políticas no he visto nada... Gracias. --Palpatine81 08:53 18 abr 2009 (UTC) :Oye espera, he visto que es que había puesto una errata y esa era la corrección, pero de todas formas si sabes lo que te comento arriba o por lo menos me puedes contar lo que haces tú para tenerlo en cuenta te lo agradecería. Saludos. --Palpatine81 08:58 18 abr 2009 (UTC) ::A mí siempre me aparece lo de las categorías, y no me acordaba pero lo que más rabia me da es justo lo de las categorías en rojo en la vista previa que comentas. Y de lo que hay cosas más urgentes que hacer que lo otro totalmente de acuerdo. ::En cuanto a las votaciones la verdad es que tengo que estar completamente seguro de una cosa para votar, por eso por ejemplo leo todas las votaciones de políticas pero casi nunca opino nada. Sin embargo las votaciones de AB y AD no me llaman mucho la atención, pero es un derecho e incluso un deber pasarme y opinar para mejorar SW Wiki. Es que trato de seguir lo de "no juzgueis y no sereis juzgado", pero desde luego me encantó el reciente artículo del Tratado de Coruscant, que no voto porque ya está elegido. Pero sí he votado a Baanu Miir porque es justicia reconocer que es un artículo original en el que has aportado nuevos datos, no sólo traduciendo, es una investigación original como apuntaban en los comentarios (me parece que KSK). Me parece que los yuuzhan vong son tu tema preferido y eso en algo se tenía que notar... Además no le falta de nada. Revisa eso sí mis manías, si puedes crea cuando tengas un rato, la categoría "mundonaves" en la que meterlo y arregla el enlace a mundonave porque manda a Koros-Strohna como bien pusistes. Saludos y sigue así. --Palpatine81 22:17 18 abr 2009 (UTC) Interwikis Hola Jedabak: Como puedo poner un enlace de una página en español con la misma página pero en inglés o en otro idioma. Muchas gracias--Maestro Pedret 14:39 19 abr 2009 (UTC) * Muchas gràcias. Todavía no tengo maestro, y por eso intento buscar alguna. Si fueras tu te estaria muy agradecido. --Maestro Pedret 14:14 20 abr 2009 (UTC) * Me gusta todo lo relacionado con las Guerras Clon, sobre todo lo que hace referencia a la orden Jedi i a los Jedi. Muchas gracias por ser mi maestro. --Maestro Pedret 18:21 21 abr 2009 (UTC) * Mira, me gustaria completar al màximo el artículo de Kit Fisto, aunque no sé si todavía es muy grande para mi, pero yo creo que lo puedo hacer. Haber que te parece a ti. --Maestro Pedret 17:58 22 abr 2009 (UTC) TX-20 Hola, Jedabak, saludos de nuevo. Acabo de hacerle los arreglos requeridos al artículo de TX-20, tal y como me dijiste, tiene dos imágenes más, y con su plantilla de información colocada, también las referencias están arregladas, y la redacción está congruente, también están las referencias en "Entre Bastidores", y pienso que perfectamente pudiera ser AB 18:01 19 abr 2009 (UTC) *Ya ha sido bastante mejorado, sólo sería cuestión de que lo revisases otra vez. 20:57 19 abr 2009 (UTC) *Las referencias en la plantilla están arregladas, y en cuanto a lo de la imagen, aunque no sea TX-20 precisamente, me parece bien que se coloque como él, ya que hay muy pocas imágenes de este droide, y me está muy buena. 21:47 19 abr 2009 (UTC) *Arreglado lo de la imagen. *Todo bien, sería cuestión de ajustarlo un poco. :*El artículo está mucho mejor ahora, ¿por qué no lo revisas otra vez? 21:48 5 may 2009 (UTC) Plantillas Mañana mismo me ocupo de ellas (la de tácticas la verdad es que no se cual es). Sin embargo tu mismo puedes crearlas si lo consideras oportuno, ya iremos ajustando las traducciones poco a poco, ya que hay muchos términos. 21:05 26 abr 2009 (UTC) :Acabo de terminar de traducir la plantilla . Si ves algún término incorrecto o impreciso lo corregimos. 15:37 27 abr 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm, que cosas. Pues pensaba que te referías a la otra. Bueno, cómo hacía falta ya está. Eso si, un detalle para la plantilla, usa imagen, en vez de image. Y los acentos en las palabras si son necesarios. Lo de no poner acentos es una reminiscencia negativa de antiguas plantillas. 21:55 27 abr 2009 (UTC) Pacto Jedi Hola, acabo de comprobar en la única publicación de la que tengo constancia que sale el Jedi Covenant en español y lo han traducido cómo Pacto Jedi. Puesto que es un nombre de una organización importante y la traducción oficial es correcta creo que deberíamos sustituir las entradas en las que aparece otro término distinto si te parece. 21:55 28 abr 2009 (UTC) Confirmacion ¿Este es el mensaje de confirmación que me pedias?Gabriel3df 23:20 30 abr 2009 (UTC) ¿Como creo mi firma personalizada? *Hola maestro Jedabak, no se como tengo que hacer para crear mi firma personalizada,¿puedes ayudarme?Gabriel3df 23:32 30 abr 2009 (UTC) *Estuve buscando como y ya encontre la forma de crear mi firma personalizadaGabriel3df 00:05 1 may 2009 (UTC) *Ya la he creado: 00:29 1 may 2009 (UTC) ¡Ayuda! Jedabak, perdona que te fastidie, pero es que he intentado editar mi página de usuario, y la barra de al lado se arrima para arriba, las letras se vuelven pequeñas, la he intentado cambiar varias veces, pero no lo consigo, por favor, ayúdame. 23:57 1 may 2009 (UTC) Muchas gracias, Jedabak, sin embargo, me pusiste la versión anterior a la que acababa de hacer, pero de todas maneras te lo agradezco. 00:04 2 may 2009 (UTC) Lo que más me gusta Voy a escribir lo que me pedías: Lo que mas me gusta de star wars son las luchas con sables de luz o la fuerza. Mi era favorita era la antigua republica. Me gustaria editar la guerra civil jedi, que la falta la ultima parte. Click aquí(Tatooine)01:14 2 may 2009 (UTC) ¿Como edito mi firma personalizada? Ya cree mi firma personalizada pero no se como editarla para ponerle otras cosas. Te agradecería que me ayudases. 01:21 2 may 2009 (UTC) * La ultima: dice guerra civil jedi y no tiene contenido, bueno me voy na fijar Aris-Del Wari‎ Gracias por nominarlo, tienes razón hay muchos enlaces en rojo que son artículos muy pequeños, lo iré azuleando.--Marlon 01:59 2 may 2009 (UTC) :Me vendría bien la ayuda, sobre todo en las HoloNet News. Ya voté por el artículo y por unos para destacados.--Marlon 20:06 2 may 2009 (UTC) Vandalismo Tranquilo, no fue nada, solo es mi deber ;) 18:51 2 may 2009 (UTC) ¿Como... ¡¿Como puedo ganarme un premio por favor!?--Obi-Anakin 19:42 2 may 2009 (UTC) :*Gracias ya entendi todo--Obi-Anakin 21:39 2 may 2009 (UTC) :*xDDDD--Obi-Anakin 22:34 2 may 2009 (UTC) Premio Jedabak, muchas gracias por otorgarme el premio de TCW. Muchísimas gracias de verdad. 23:36 2 may 2009 (UTC) eh creo que un tal Destructor ELIMINÓ esta página. Ayer yo vine aquí y aqui ponia algo de un desructor. Alguien digame quien es? --Darth Galak 18:17 3 may 2009 (UTC)Darth Galak Referencias Hola Jedabak: Para que sirven y como se introducen las referencias en una página. Muchas gràcias. Poco a poco voy mejorando la página de Kit Fisto --Maestro Pedret 19:12 3 may 2009 (UTC) Ascenso Hola Jedabak, al igual que le dije a KSK, muchas, muchas gracias por haberme propuesto en el ascenso y por toda la ayuda que me has dado, al igual que casi todos los administradores, jejeje. Bueno, te comento lo siguiente, KSK ya me dijo que necesito crear un Artículo Bueno, y que el artículo que cree para ser aspirante a Destacado, que en este caso es Celeste Morne, va bien; igualmente me dijo que checara los artículos buenos de la wookipedia, y el que más me llamo la atención es el de Traje de Darth Vader, que actualmente ya esta creado, pero si me das tu consentimiento lo puedo volver destacado. Tambien le comente a KSK que eh estando trabajando en la página de Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República (cómics) que en la wookipedia tenia el estatus de destacado, pero no se si trabajar en esa o en la de Darth Vader, pero lo que es igual es que va a ser un poco tardado el hacerlas y andar trabajando en mis actuales proyectos. Tu que dices?. Nuevamente muchas gracias. P. D.: Actualmente siento que Lord David es más apto de subir de rango que yo, ya que la cantidad de aportaciones de el es mayor, pero de todos modos me siento honrado de tener el privilegio de subir de rango. ~ *Ya esta Jedabak, eh puesto mi voto en el artículo. *Hola Jedabak, entonces, mi ascenso ya es oficial? ¿? Ah? no te entendi nada wn--Obi-Anakin 22:26 6 may 2009 (UTC) :* WN--Obi-Anakin 21:43 7 may 2009 (UTC) :* ¿Cual Vandalismo? --Obi-Anakin 23:14 7 may 2009 (UTC) Aprendiz No, mejor empieza tú con las misiones, Maestro. --Darth Galak 01:31 12 may 2009 (UTC)Darth Galak Maestro, quisiera empezar a trabajar. Ponme una misión ya!--Darth Galak 21:59 12 may 2009 (UTC) Aprendíz Jedabak, puedes darme misiones para poder subir de rango? 02:03 14 may 2009 (UTC) AB Jedabak, acabo de ajustar un poco la parte que me diste para que arreglara del artículo de TX-20, y tienes razón, ha mejorado, pero si lo revisas, puedes decirme si hay otra cosa que no te gusta, o si quieres que lo arregle más. 16:26 18 may 2009 (UTC) Misiones He terminado la Batalla de rodia y tambien los artículos: Basilisk, Ambria y Crado. Duda con sistema de rangos Muy buenas, Jedabak! Soy Playsonic2, usuario bastante veterano en wikia, sin embargo.. bastante nuevo aquí, aunque hice mi primera edición por estos lares hace tiempo, pero no he sido muy activo realmente, cosa que trataré de mejorar con el tiempo. Verás.. he estado observando el sistema de rangos, y de hecho me propuse apuntarme para así integrarme más, y lograr participar más por aquí y todo eso. Pero.. viendo la página principal no sé muy bien como participar, así que accedí a preguntarte a ti por que según veo en la discusión del proyecto, eres de los que más ayuda. Mi duda es.. que pone "iniciados (rango 0)" y dice que "no tienen maestro oficial" y "no están muy familiarizados con el código wiki". Creo que debería solicitar un rango, sin embargo no estoy seguro de como hacerlo, ya que estoy bastante familiarizado con el código wiki (de hecho sé adaptar portadas, plantillas y de todo), pero no tengo maestro oficial.. ¿qué debo hacer? Yo solicitaría un maestro para que me ayudase a guiarme por este wiki.. no por el código wiki, sino por el funcionamiento del wiki, así como un poco sobre Star Wars, supongo.. pero no tengo claro si en la página de solicitudes, tengo que pedir un rango, o pedir directamente un maestro por que sé código wiki. Bueno, solo era eso.. espero tu respuesta, y así poder participar. Saludos!! :D 19:42 21 may 2009 (UTC) :Vale, tendré en cuenta el consejo.. y me encargaré de hacer algunos artículos a ver que tal. Lo único, que de Star Wars no entiendo taaanto, pero bueno ahora mismo estoy conociendo más y más, así que seguro podré ayudar. Hasta luego! 05:55 22 may 2009 (UTC) :He empezado con la construcción de un artículo sobre un planeta, una traducción de la Wookieepedia, a ver que tal, y luego si eso me pondré también con un personaje. Ya que estamos.. no sé si sabrás (posiblemente no), pero llevo aparte de este wiki, otros wikis.. precisamente uno de ellos, Lego Games Wiki, que está relacionado con Star Wars debido a sus Lego Star Wars que todos conocemos. Bueno, la cuestión es que he estado mirando la sección de "Amigos oficiales de Star Wars Wiki en español" de vuestra portada, y me preguntaba si hay que cumplir algún requisito para ser un amigo oficial, ya que también tenemos amigos oficiales en nuestra portada, y podría poneros ahora mismo. Espero que se pueda hacer, ya que así ambas comunidades se ayudan mutuamente! Pues eso, gracias otra vez por la atención Jedabak. 10:44 23 may 2009 (UTC) Interwikis Claro, Jedabak, no hay problema. Lo que ocurre es que de vez en cuando a uno de le olvida colocarlos, pero prometo que no se me pasará de alto la próxima vez, porque lo tomaré en cuenta. Por otro lado, quisiera que me dieras tu opinión acerca del artículo de Nuvo Vindi, el cual nominé porque en la Wookieepedia es FA, pero creo que lo traduje y le di formato de mejor manera que el artículo de Shu Mai o el de Rune Haako. 22:16 24 may 2009 (UTC) :Jedabak, por favor, dime qué consideras que le falta al artículo de TX-20, o qué quieres que le acomode, porque la verdad creo que ya ha mejorado bastante, y la parte de Personalidad y rasgos ha sido la más sometida de todas. :PS: No me dijiste más nada por lo de Nuvo Vindi 23:13 27 may 2009 (UTC) :::Le eché una revisada al párrafo de TX, y creo que quedó mejor que antes, y no sería malo que lo vieras y me respondieras. :::PS: Sigo esperando la respuesta de Vindi, que por cierto, acaban de emitir Shadow Virus en Cartoon, pero en español es un desastre, y la voz del científico pierde el encanto que tiene en inglés. 23:26 29 may 2009 (UTC) ::Vi que mejoraste la redacción de la parte de Personalidad y rasgos, y quisiera saber, que ¿qué otra objeción le tienes al artículo? 10:47 30 may 2009 (UTC) Acerca de ser aprendiz.. Hola otra vez, Jedabak. Hace días me mencionaste que quizás no necesitase ser aprendiz, ni tener un maestro, debido a mis conocimientos acerca del código Wiki.. sin embargo, he andado pensando.. y llegué a la conclusión de que sí necesito un maestro para empezar. Más que código wiki, es para que me guíe un poco a la hora del tema fundamental del wiki: Star Wars. Me guío un poco, pero creo que con un maestro que me dijese las cosas de las que me podría informar, para luego escribir artículos específicos sobre un tema, estaría fenomenal. He escrito los artículos Brolsam y U-3PO, traducidos de la Wookieepedia, de los que no sabía nada, y ahora sé.. a lo que me refiero es, por ejemplo, puedes decirme que busque sobre un tema determinado, para poder escribir sobre él, o traducirlo de la Wookiee. De cualquier forma, no creo que tuviese que ser algo muy largo, tan solo algún tiempo siendo aprendiz, y cuando ya se me considere listo para ascender de rango.. y así, creo que sería más correcto. Y bueno, también mencionaste que si quería un maestro, podrías serlo.. así que serías mi maestro, entonces? 20:19 25 may 2009 (UTC) :Muy bien.. entre mis preferencias creo que se sitúan en general cada personaje, en especial los Jedi y los Sith, así como todo lo relacionado con la Fuerza y el uso de la misma. También me gustan mucho los planetas, en general la galaxia, fue lo primero que he buscado para traducir. Otras cosas que me gustan, pero un poco menos.. son los droides y las naves. Los droides son solo algunos, va especialmente por R2-D2 que es el gran favorito, y un artículo que espero poder expandir algun día aquí, y que se destaque. Y las naves, pues un poco, no sé mucho sobre ellas pero digamos que me interesa. Y.. ya está, creo que ya está.. aunque como dato adicional puedo añadir que sobre las guerras, y lo relacionado con el Imperio, República, etc.. en eso me pierdo bastante y no fui capaz de entenderlo del todo. Ah, me estaré encargando de votar también, pensaba hacerlo ya pero creía que se necesitaba un rango mayor para poder acceder a votar. Saludos, Maestro Jedabak, y que la Fuerza te acompañe. 05:46 26 may 2009 (UTC) ::De acuerdo.. ya me he puesto con lo de los votos, y he votado a un artículo bueno.. que creo que saldría elegido ahora , así que por eso aviso. Ah, y ya he elegido un sector bueno sobre el que escribir, luego me pondré con ello a ver que sale, es un buen artículo. Saludos, maestro! 13:04 27 may 2009 (UTC) :::Si, creo que debería trabajar más en ese artículo. De hecho lo hice buscando un Good Article en la Wookieepedia que fuese bueno, para poder hacerlo y ascender a caballero rápidamente como me dijiste previamente, pero al final preferí un aprendiz.. aunque ese artículo todavía puede ser un artículo bueno, así que junto a mis otras misiones, me encargaré de trabajar en él. Haciendo los enlaces en rojo. Saludos, 05:38 28 may 2009 (UTC) Qui-Gon Jinn Pues ahora se eso, pero antes no lo sabia, aun asi, voy a dar todo el mes, para dejarlo como un artículo de buena calidad, como lo merece, y como lo merece la wiki, además fue un error, y pues lo minimo que debo hacer es expandirlo...